O Dobrar dos Sinos
by Livinha
Summary: O mundo cindiu. Tudo parecia dor e penumbra. Porém o mundo bruxo precisava seguir seu caminho e enterrar seus mortos após a Grande Guerra.


"_A morte de cada homem diminui-me _

_porque eu faço parte da humanidade;_

_Eis porque nunca pergunto por quem dobram os sinos: _

_é por mim."_

- John Done

**O DOBRAR DOS SINOS**

Aquele barulho parecia acender dentro de Kingsley algo que ele sentia poucas vezes: uma raiva ao deparar-se com tanta mediocridade e hipocrisia juntas. Faltava pouco para ele mandar todos calarem a boca. Entretanto, ele não poderia fazer isso com a Suprema Corte dos Bruxos ou com os chefes dos outros departamentos do Ministério da Magia.

Estava sendo decidido no Velho Décimo Tribunal quem governaria o Ministério Bruxo dali em diante, ou ao menos quem o representaria até que isso fosse decidido, uma vez que Pius Thicknesse estava morto, e Rufus Scrimgeour antes dele. Muitos nomes haviam sido levantados, mas nenhum escolhido.

Realmente era difícil estipular, mesmo entre poucos, quem teria tal _status_. Muito poder a ser designado sempre gerava isso.

Quem daria a palavra final, portanto, seria a Suprema Corte dos Bruxos.

Mas a paciência de Kingsley, sempre grande e disciplinada, não aguentou por muito tempo. Depois de quase meia hora de discussões infundadas após a apresentação dos nomes que poderiam ocupar a cadeira de ministro – o de Kingsley em meio a esses nomes –, o homem espocara alguns estalos de sua varinha, calando a todos.

- Uma guerra acabou de terminar – Kingsley dissera com sua voz retumbando na sala circular. – Não comecemos outra aqui. Estamos escolhendo um líder para nosso mundo, não para descobrir quem ficará melhor numa foto – completara, pois ouvira alguns dizerem que um dos bruxos escolhidos a concorrer ao cargo de ministro não seria uma pessoa fotogênica.

- O Sr. Shacklebolt está certo – falou um dos bruxos da Suprema Corte. – Se continuarmos dessa maneira, será difícil chegarmos a algum lugar.

- Mas temos que decidir quem será o nosso ministro, ou ao menos quem representará o Ministério da Magia até lá – falou a representante do Departamento de Transportes Mágicos. – E ainda tem o fato daquele funeral em Hogwarts que, honestamente, me parece o fim da picada.

Minerva McGonagall, ao reassumir a diretoria da escola ainda no fim do dia que ocorrera a batalha final, dissera que seria em Hogwarts o funeral dos que morreram na guerra. Os Weasley prontamente disseram que seria uma honra ter tal homenagem a Fred. Andromeda Tonks também concordara em enterrar sua filha e genro junto de Albus Dumbledore e dos fundadores de Hogwarts – seu marido, Ted, fora enterrado no jazigo da família Tonks. Em relação a Severus Snape, depois que Harry dissera que ele fizera tudo sob ordens de Dumbledore e estava espionando Voldemort desde a primeira guerra, ficou claro para Minerva que seu ex-colega também deveria receber as honras de estar ao lado dos fundadores da escola.

- Eu não sei qual o problema em não acontecer esse funeral, Madame Edgecombe – disse Kingsley. – Todos receberão homenagens dignas; receberão as honras por terem lutado contra Voldemort até o fim.

Praticamente todos do tribunal tremeram ao ouvir o nome do temível bruxo.

- Sr. Shacklebolt, por favor...

- O quê? – Kingsley os interrompera, tentando controlar sua irritação novamente. – Não posso falar o nome daquele que foi finalmente destruído? Daquele que destruiu sonhos e famílias? Eu voto que aconteça o funeral em Hogwarts – disse olhando para cada bruxo daquele lugar. – Eu voto que as honras sejam feitas aos que lutaram tão bravamente nessa guerra. Assim como os fundadores de Hogwarts, eles lutaram por um mundo melhor, onde nossas crianças pudessem viver sem a perseguição por terem ou não nascido de família trouxa. Albus Dumbledore lutou contra essa hipocrisia e agora está ao lado de Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff e Rowena Ravenclaw. Portanto, nada mais justos para com os nossos heróis de hoje que também deixá-los ao lado dos heróis de ontem.

Dando uma última olhada para os homens e mulheres que estavam naquele tribunal, Kingsley completou mais pacientemente:

- A escolha de um novo ministro ou representante nos é importante. O que não penso que cabe ao Ministério, entretanto, é decidir se pode ou não acontecer um funeral em Hogwarts. Esse tipo de coisa é de competência da atual diretora da escola, Minerva McGonagall.

Então se sentou. Não caberia mais nada a ele.

Os murmúrios aconteceram por minutos e quase horas imensuráveis até que o atual líder da Suprema Corte dos Bruxos exigiu silêncio.

- Depois de ouvir a todos e conversar entre nós – falou, apontando todos os bruxos da Suprema Corte –, entramos em um consenso. Quanto ao novo ministro, não terá como decidirmos agora, porém já escolhemos um representante até que tudo se organize e consigamos votar adequadamente.

Mais alguns murmúrios, porém que sumiram com um simples olhar do líder da corte dos bruxos.

- Contudo, antes de dizer quem nos representará até ter uma decisão concreta, falemos sobre o funeral em Hogwarts. Já sabemos que alguns não consideram digno que os fundadores de nossa escola dividam o mesmo terreno que um filho de trouxas, um traidor e ex-Comensal da Morte ou um lobisomem.

Kingsley segurou sua vontade de mandar o bruxo da Suprema Corte para um lugar nada educado.

- No entanto – o bruxo de vestimentas roxas continuou –, se dissermos esse tipo de coisa acerca de quem lutou contra Àquele-Que-Não-Se-Deve-Nomear, estaremos nos igualando a ele ou a qualquer Comensal da Morte desgraçado.

As palavras ditas duramente pareceram surpreender e calar por completo quem ainda insistia em cochichar qualquer coisa. O bruxo continuou.

- Cada pessoa que receber as honras em Hogwarts, sendo enterrado lá ou não, será digno dessa honra. Eu tenho a lista dos nomes de todos que a atual diretora, Minerva McGonagall, propôs fazer o funeral na escola. Conversando, então, com meus colegas da Suprema Corte dos Bruxos, entramos em consenso que haverá sim o funeral naquela escola. E, além disso, como sensatamente nos lembrou o Sr. Kingsley Shacklebolt, este tipo de decisão nem precisaria ter entrado em discussão, uma vez que Dumbledore fora enterrado lá e ninguém sequer contestou.

- Mas agora é diferente! – retorquiu um bruxo.

- E podemos saber por que, senhor?

- Ora! Temos um lobisomem e um Comensal da Morte! Um absurdo!

- Absurdo é o senhor julgar dois homens, senhor – o líder da corte dos bruxos falou friamente. – Já se sabe que Severus Snape era espião de Dumbledore, e só Deus saberia dizer o que aconteceria àquelas crianças, caso ele não assumisse a direção de Hogwarts enquanto Você-Sabe-Quem estivesse no poder. Quanto a Remus Lupin, ele foi um pai de família que fez de tudo para dar ao filho um mundo melhor para crescer. Honrá-lo por isso, assim como sua esposa, é o mínimo que podemos fazer pelo seu filho e por ele mesmo. Fica, portanto, decidido que não haverá intervenção do Ministério da Magia sobre o funeral em Hogwarts. Quanto ao ministro temporário...

Foi uma surpresa geral que a Suprema Corte tenha escolhido Kingsley para tal cargo. O mesmo pensou que o que dissera anteriormente devia ter influenciado tal decisão. No entanto, essa surpresa não pode ser externada por muito tempo. Tão logo Kingsley livrou-se dos sorrisos e cumprimentos – sinceros e falsos – que eram dirigidos a ele, encaminhou-se para o átrio do Ministério a fim de aparatar para Hogwarts. Mas ficou grande parte preso naquele lugar por causa da imprensa bruxa, em peso, estar esperando por ele. Kingsley conseguiu vislumbrar até mesmo Xenophilius Lovegood ao lado de Rita Skeeter.

O editor d'O Pasquim fora, talvez, de grande importância para formular a boa opinião de muitos bruxos para aceitarem o funeral em Hogwarts. Xenophilius publicara em sua revista, no dia seguinte à batalha, que "os heróis de Hogwarts deveriam ficar juntos, assim como bem apontara a digníssima bruxa Minerva McGonagall". O Semanário das Bruxas fizera apenas uma breve matéria sobre a decisão da diretora e que aguardaria o veredicto tanto do Ministério quanto do Conselho da escola.

Assim que chegou à escola, foi em direção à Profa. McGonagall, encontrando-a na porta do Salão Principal; alguns alunos ainda estavam terminando o almoço. A diretora já sabia de ambas as decisões tomadas naquele velho tribunal, e foi com alívio e alegria que recebeu o colega.

- Pelo visto ainda temos pessoas sensatas naquele lugar – falou. – Embora aquela Skeeter nunca mude – completou, chacoalhando um exemplar do Profeta Diário especial.

Na capa do jornal constava a entrevista que Kingsley dera assim que soube de seu novo cargo e também uma matéria sobre o funeral que aconteceria em Hogwarts. Sendo algo inédito por não se tratar de um diretor da escola, além de estar entre os mortos um ex-Comensal da Morte e um Lobisomem, a imprensa bruxa estava em polvorosa, porém em cima do muro: não apoiava nem Hogwarts nem o Ministério da Magia. Com a óbvia exceção de Rita Skeeter, que não perdia uma oportunidade que fosse para cutucar a sensatez – ou falta dela – da "mais velha nova diretora de Hogwarts" ou dos bruxos da Suprema Corte "que deveriam, honestamente, repensar em seu figurino".

E na edição especial d'O Profeta, Skeeter falava que Hogwarts não era a mesma, aceitando todo o tipo de gente para repousar eternamente em suas terras. Assim como o ministério, ao escolher um bruxo que com certeza não teria competência para dirigi-lo adequadamente.

- Até você, ela ofendeu – bufou a professora. – Mulherzinha medíocre.

- Estou acostumado com os ataques da Skeeter – Kingsley falou, indiferente. – Mas devo confessar, Minerva, que sua posição também foi de grande ajuda para o Ministério não interferir no funeral – sorriu-lhe Kingsley.

As bochechas da diretora rosaram levemente ao se lembrar de como abordara o líder da Suprema Corte dos Bruxos no início daquela manhã. Com certeza fora a primeira vez que ele vira um furacão encarnado no corpo de uma velha professora quando dera a primeira resposta em forma de um deseducado "não".

- Foi um pedido de Dumbledore ter o funeral aqui na escola, assim como enterrar os que morreram. – A professora suspirou, lembrando-se da conversa que tivera com o quadro do ex-diretor, a qual parecia ter acontecido há tanto tempo, mas que fora poucos minutos depois da guerra ter terminado. – A propósito, Kingsley, você conseguiu o auror que levará o corpo de Colin Creevey?

- Sim. Ele chegará quando os funerais começarem.

Colin Creevey, por ter nascido trouxa, seria o único a não ser enterrado na escola. O irmão Dennis e um auror levariam o corpo do garoto para o mundo dos trouxas, onde os pais o enterrariam no jazigo da família. Mas o aluno da Gryffindor teria sua última homenagem no lugar onde aprendera que ter coragem lhe era a melhor qualidade.

- Que bom – retorquiu a professora. – Bem, o funeral começará daqui uma hora. Os alunos já estão avisados. Preciso terminar de organizar algumas coisas no meu escritório, Kingsley, então fique à vontade.

Assim que se viu sozinho naqueles corredores, o representante do Ministério da Magia – e também futuro ministro – seguiu em direção aos jardins. Uma volta por aquelas terras seria bom para prepará-lo sobre o que estava para vir.

**xxx**

O caminho para o cemitério de Hogwarts não era desconhecido a eles. Era só seguir a direção contrária à cabana de Hagrid até o lago.

Os limites do cemitério eram apenas árvores em sua entrada e os muros da propriedade ao fundo; as árvores, por sua vez, faziam um belo trabalho em camuflar as lápides existentes ali, mesmo quando perdiam suas folhas. Eram poucas as lápides, caso pensassem em um cemitério comum, mas adornadas belamente, mostrando a importância que cada pessoa enterrada ali tivera ainda viva.

De longe, Harry conseguiu ver as que se sobressaíam, ao centro do cemitério e numa pequena colina. Dependendo do ângulo que se olhava conseguia vislumbrar perfeitamente o escudo de Hogwarts: o leão, a cobra, a águia e o texugo. O lugar de honra do cemitério para os que fundaram a escola.

Harry suspirou, apertando a mão de Ginny na sua.

Desde que acordara, agradecia mentalmente por ter a garota ao seu lado. Não foi difícil se acertar com Ginny. Não tinham muito que discutir, na verdade. Era estranho, mas também incrivelmente maravilhoso, possuir a sintonia que ambos tinham. Cada um sabia o que o outro pensava, esperava e ansiava. Portanto, quando se viram àquela manhã, poucas palavras foram ditas. Elas teriam sua hora; talvez quando os corações estivessem mais leves da dor que os corroíam sem piedade naquele momento.

Harry, juntamente de Hermione – que estava de mãos dadas com Ron, logo à frente –, ficaram junto da família Weasley. Eles estavam mais resignados pela perda de Fred, embora seus olhos estivessem ainda vermelhos e um pouco inchados; os da Sra. Weasley mais que os dos outros. George estava isolado, muito embora Charlie estivesse bravamente ao seu lado, a mão no ombro do irmão. Harry percebeu que o outro gêmeo nunca mais seria o mesmo, era como se a metade de George também tivesse morrido. Bill era consolado por Fleur, cujos olhos não pareciam findar em lágrimas. Percy estava abraçado à mãe junto do Sr. Weasley.

Instintivamente, Harry apertou a mão de Ginny na sua e passou o braço pelo ombro da garota, querendo protegê-la da dor que via nos olhos marrons, num abraço. Passou os olhos mais uma vez pelo lugar, conseguindo visualizar ainda algumas outras lápides que não soube reconhecer de quem seriam. Seus olhos então caíram em Andromeda Tonks e Teddy, no colo da avó. Seus olhares se cruzaram por um momento, ao que ela lhe sorriu fracamente. Harry retribuiu, mas sem ter certeza se fora uma careta que lhe mostrara ao tentar sorrir de volta.

Finalmente os corpos foram trazidos, tirando de Harry o resto do torpor que ainda insistia em ficar nele. Aurores utilizavam magia para trazê-los, porém o de Fred era cuidado pelo Sr. Weasley. Harry nunca sentira tanta admiração por aquele homem como naquele momento. Arthur Weasley tinha um misto de tristeza e grande orgulho em seu olhar enquanto dispunha o corpo do filho no lugar adequado, onde logo seria sua lápide. A Sra. Tonks aproximou-se de onde estavam os de Tonks e Remus, que seriam enterrados juntos. Dennis, soluçante e amparado pelo pai trouxa, ficou olhando o pequeno embrulho que sabia ser o irmão Colin.

O de Severus Snape só não ficou isolado, pois muitos foram ao funeral, e não tinha como não se aproximar de sua lápide. Porém era fácil – mas também repugnante –, ver os olhares tortos para o ex-comensal. Naquele momento, com sua mente mais limpa do que acontecera na madrugada anterior, Harry percebia que, embora tendo defeitos desprezíveis, Snape também sofrera de tal maneira em sua vida que, indubitavelmente, seguira pelo caminho mais fácil. No entanto, como poderiam julgá-lo por isso, sendo que posteriormente – e sim, de maneira um pouco torta – tentara ajeitar seus erros?

Harry não sentia mais aquele ódio por Snape. Sentia pena pelo ex-professor ter demonstrado sua coragem de uma maneira tão mesquinha. Contudo, nem todos eram perfeitos. E isso ele descobrira perfeitamente bem nesse último ano.

Respirando fundo, Harry tentou se concentrar nas palavras de Kingsley. Não ouvira o início do discurso que o novo representante do Ministério da Magia fazia, mas algumas palavras soltas lhe chamaram a atenção: lealdade, bravura, coragem... Sim, isso definia os amigos queridos que se foram com aquela guerra.

- São nesses momentos que vemos os quão mesquinhos nós somos, nos importando com coisas que não valem à pena – Kingsley continuou. – Perder amigos, filhos, pais... Pessoas que poderiam estar conosco, aproveitando cada mudança e conquistas em nossas vidas. Pessoas que não poderão mais ter suas conquistas. – O olhar do homem pousou rapidamente no corpo de Colin para depois desviar. – Mas que conseguiram mostrar que não se deve cruzar os braços em uma situação em que sua ajuda era tão necessária, embora não fosse prudente fornecê-la.

Kingsley continuou com seu discurso. Ouvindo-o, Harry ainda passava seus olhos pelo cemitério de Hogwarts. Identificou outros conhecidos, um grupo em especial lhe chamando a atenção: não estavam todos, uma vez que alguns se encontravam juntos de seus pais, preferindo estar entre seus braços a longe deles, mas era clara a vontade dos seus amigos, que fizeram parte da Armada de Dumbledore, prestarem, juntos, a última homenagem aos que se foram com a guerra. Os alunos da AD que responderam ao chamado naquele dia da última batalha.

Zacharias Smith com seu porte arrogante, apesar de tudo; Alicia e Katie se amparando, assim como Lavender e as irmãs Patil; Dean ao lado de Luna e junto deles Neville, que consolava Hannah Abbot, e Susan Bones. Lee Jordan não sabia se ficava olhando para George, pensando em algo para consolar o amigo que se livrara do apoio de Charlie, ou se permanecia junto de Ernie, Cho e Justin Finch-Fletchley. Preferiu ficar onde estava. Assim como Harry, ele notou que George demoraria muito tempo para se recompor da perda e aceitar o apoio de alguém.

Se não fosse por aquelas perdas, as emoções sentidas e demonstradas por todos, Harry teria certeza que aquele lugar representaria apenas paz. Não havia muito tempo para tristezas em Hogwarts; e em um lugar onde espíritos bons descansavam, muito menos. O cemitério, com suas lápides brancas e com inscrições simples, nada mais era que uma parte de Hogwarts, assim como a escola também era parte dele – ainda mais agora.

Dentro daquele protetor círculo de árvores, olhando a pequena colina onde se distinguia ao longe o símbolo dos fundadores daquela escola, Harry sabia que muitas alegrias viriam. Pouco a pouco, todos voltariam às suas vidas, sorrindo, amando, traquinando... Essa era a alma de Hogwarts. E era essa alegre tranquilidade que ele sentia emanar daquele lugar que, agora, também guardava e honrava mais heróis.

Não há vitória sem sacrifício. E não há dor que não seja superada.

Disso, Harry sabia. E ter Ginny ao seu lado só o fazia ter certeza de que, escolher se sacrificar naquela guerra fora uma opção, não obrigação. Uma opção para que, quando estivesse novamente junto daqueles bruxos que ele tanto admirava, pudesse encontrar-se com eles de alma limpa.

A voz de Kingsley, mais uma vez, chamou a atenção de Harry.

- Nunca provoque um dragão adormecido, esse era o lema de nossos antigos heróis, fundadores desta escola. Os dragões podem cair, mas suas almas permanecem dentro dos que ficam. E nós ficamos. Chegou a hora de não nos deixarmos diminuir pelas perdas. Chegou a hora de honrar os vitoriosos.

E essa honra aconteceria, pois o brilho nos olhos de muitos que estavam ali provavam isso.

Finalmente eles estavam em paz. Porém, caso alguma outra coisa voltasse a assolar a tranquilidade do mundo mágico, Harry tinha certeza, ao vislumbrar cada olhar brilhante ao seu redor, que o dragão dentro deles voltaria a despertar. Os alunos da Armada de Dumbledore provaram isso. Ron e Hermione, ao seu lado, unidos, também provaram e voltariam a fazê-lo. Ginny, embora triste, mostrava o mesmo através de sua força.

Sim. Hogwarts provara seu valor. E provaria sempre.

Mesmo se os sinos dobrassem novamente.

* * *

**N/A: **Essa fanfic foi escrita, principalmente, para participar do Desafio Lumus Maximum!, o fórum de HP do qual faço parte. E que, por sinal, foi a ganhadora! hehe..

Mas, afora isso, espero sinceramente que tenham gostado da minha versão dos fatos!

Beijos a todos e até mais,

Livinha


End file.
